Count Dooku
Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus, is the secondary antagonist of the Star Wars prequel trilogy. He appears as the central antagonist of the 2002 film Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones, the opening antagonist of 2005 film Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith and the main antagonist of the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars and its 2008-2013 television series of the same name. Dooku was once a Jedi Knight and Yoda's apprentice as well as Qui-Gon Jinn's master, now he is secretly a powerful Sith Lord and the second apprentice of Darth Sidious and the Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was portrayed by the late Christopher Lee in all his film appearances, who also played Saruman in The Lord of the Rings trilogy, Francisco Scaramanga in The Man with the Golden Gun, King Haggard in The Last Unicorn, Lord Summerisle in The Wicker Man and Count Dracula in the Hammer Dracula films. In the Clone Wars animated TV series, he was voiced by Corey Burton, who also played Brainiac, Megatron, Captain Hook, Quint in Disney's Timon & Pumbaa series, and Shan Yu in Kingdom Hearts. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force': Despite his old age, Dooku was extremely powerful and had an extremely strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker at his peak, Dooku was still one of the most powerful Force-users in the history of the galaxy; arrogantly claiming himself to have been more powerful than any single Jedi of his time. Despite this claim, Dooku's Force potential did not come anywhere close to surpassing Yoda and Palpatine's powers respectively at the two latters' peaks. **'Telekinesis': Dooku was very proficient in Telekinesis and utilized it either as offensive or defense. ***'Force Push': Dooku utilized Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Flight': Dooku utilized Force Flight to levitate himself or to slow-down his fall to the ground. ***'Force Choke': Dooku utilized Force Choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. ***'Force Grip': Dooku utilized Force Grip to lifted his opponents off the ground, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize or throw them. His abilities also allowed him to influence the movements of people, as he was able to force the pirate Turk Falso to shoot his comrade while simultaneously choking him, while he performed a similar feat when he made Padme Amidala aim at and shoot Bec Lawise. **'Force Deflection': Dooku utilized Force deflection to redirect incoming attacks, such as Force lightning, with or without his lightsaber, though it was difficult to do so. **'Mind Trick': Dooku utilized Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Taming Beasts': Dooku utilized Taming Beasts to control the minds of other animals. **'Force Lightning': Dooku utilized Force Lightning to torture or kill his opponents. **'Force Dash': Dooku utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Force Jump': Dooku utilized Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills': Despite his old age, Dooku was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an extremely gifted duelist. He was one of the few known individuals who could fight Yoda as an equal. Dooku was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists in the history of the galaxy. **'Form II': Dooku was a master of Makashi; he used it exclusively and was believed by many the most proficient practitioner of the style. **'Dun Möch': Dooku was extremely skilled in Dun Möch. *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader': Dooku was highly intelligent and wise; his intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine, and Anakin Skywalker respectively. As a Sith General, Dooku was a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. Trivia *Each villain in the Star Wars prequels foreshadows a different aspect of what Anakin will become. In Dooku's case, it's the fallen Jedi who loses his arms during battle. *The scene in Revenge of the Sith where Palpatine orders Anakin to kill Dooku mirrors the scene in Return of The Jedi, the last film in the original trilogy, where he pressures Anakin's own son Luke to kill Anakin (who is now Darth Vader). *Palpatine mentioned Dooku in the LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales episode that retells the story of Return of The Jedi right where Luke is about to destroy Vader. Probably a reference to the previous point. *Dooku also appeared in countless Lego Star Wars sets from 2002-2013, as well as appearing in the LEGO Star Wars games. *Christopher Lee's Lord of The Rings co-star Andy Serkis would later play Supreme Leader Snoke in the Star Wars Sequel trilogy. *Just before Dooku gets killed in Revenge of the Sith, Dooku had mentioned to Anakin that he has both anger and hate, which foreshadows Anakin's transformation into Darth Vader and Anakin killing Padmé, his wife, in anger. Navigation de:Count Dooku es:Conde Dooku pl:Hrabia Dooku Category:Traitor Category:Elderly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Aristocrats Category:Elementals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Master Orator Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Propagandists Category:Warlords Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Master of Hero Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Enforcer Category:Rivals Category:Book Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Honorable Category:Arena Masters Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Opportunists Category:Dark Knights Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Mutilators Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Incriminators Category:Slaver Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychics Category:Tyrants Category:One-Man Army Category:Supremacists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Magic Category:Jingoist Category:Disciplinarians Category:Totalitarians Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Game Bosses Category:Genocidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Stalkers